Sobre Pedidos de Casamento
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Nunca vai se casar, não é mesmo, Dean'


** Sobre Pedidos de Casamento **

A loira colocou a mão na boca, os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela sorriu.

_Sam... – a voz falha, quase não saia.

_... E então... Você... Aceita se casar comigo? – pediu, a aliança brilhava e Jéssica piscou os olhos demoradamente.

Castiel e Dean entreolharam-se, as sobrancelhas erguidas, e então voltaram seus olhares para a cena na frente deles.

_Sim, Sam... Sim. – e agarrou-se ao pescoço dele, beijando-o sem parar.

Dean que estava sentado no sofá da casa da moça, inclinou-se na direção de Castiel que estava o seu lado e sussurrou para que o irmão não ouvisse.

_Eu não acredito que ele vai se amarrar, não dou nem dois meses pra ele voltar correndo, dizendo que quer caçar qualquer coisa pra se manter longe dela. – e riu.

_Ah, Dean... Que maldoso! – e viu o loiro rir escandaloso. – Eu achei lindo, não tem a mínima chance deles se separarem. – rebateu.

_Rum... Parece mulherzinha falando desse jeito, Cas... – disse, querendo irritar o outro.

_Não foi o que pareceu ontem à noite quando...

_Ela aceitou! Eu estou tão feliz Dean... Ela aceitou! – e abraçou o irmão, sorrindo grande.

_É, é... – disse o loiro, tentando se soltar.

_Parabéns, Sam. – disse o anjo. –Estou muito feliz, por você e pela Jéss.

O moreno sorriu, abraçando Castiel.

_Nada disso seria possível sem você, Cas. – disse, apertando-o. – Muito obrigado.

O anjo sorriu, e quando se desvencilhou do cunhado viu os olhos dele brilhando.

_Quem sabe até o fim do ano o Dean te peça em casamento também. – e sorriu, olhando para o irmão que fez uma cara feia.

_Isso nunca vai acontecer, Sam. – sussurrou o moreno.

Jéssica abraçou Dean e Castiel, então Sam foi leva-la em casa. O anjo sentou-se no sofá novamente, estava com Dean há mais de três anos e mesmo o caçador dizendo que o amava, nunca lhe pedira em namoro, apenas tinha acontecido.

Castiel via nos filmes como eram as cenas românticas, tinha vontade de um dia, Dean dizer aquelas frases bonitas e cheias de amor, lhe dar uma aliança, assim como Sam havia feito com Jéssica, mas o anjo sabia que Dean nunca faria nada disso, não era da natureza dele ser romântico.

Suspirou, ligando a tv.

Tinham comprado uma casa e Dean tinha uma oficina agora, estava tudo perfeito, eles tinham uma vida boa, mas para Castiel não estava tão completa assim. Não importava aonde iam, mulheres sempre se jogavam pra cima de Dean, porque ele se recusava a deixar explicito o relacionamento deles.

_Algum problema, Cas? – perguntou, sentando ao lado dele.

_Não, Dean... Está tudo bem. – e tombou a cabeça no ombro do loiro.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até o moreno perguntar:

_Nunca vai se casar, não é mesmo, Dean?

O loiro olhou para o rosto do anjo, os olhos azuis pareciam entrar dentro de sua pele, passear por seu rosto, se fixando em sua mente.

_Não, acho que não. – e então pegou as mãos brancas do companheiro. – Por quê? Uma vida ao meu lado não é suficiente pra você? Precisa de um papel para confirmar que eu sou seu?

O anjo olhou para as mãos juntas.

_Não é isso, Dean. – respondeu. – É sim, suficiente...

_Mas? – e arqueou as sobrancelhas, esperando o anjo continuar.

_Mas, nada. – disse, voltando seus olhos para ele. – Não tem nenhum mas, é o suficiente.

Sorriu pra ele e beijou-lhe os lábios com calma, levantando do sofá, trazendo o loiro consigo. Subiram as escadas aos beijos, Dean empurrou Castiel contra a porta, abrindo-a.

Tirou a camisa do moreno e deitou-o na cama macia, ficando por cima dele.

_Você quer se casar comigo, Cas? – perguntou, os lábios colados no pescoço do outro, beijando a pele macia.

_Você não acredita em casamento, Dean. – rebateu.

O loiro sorriu.

_Acredito se for com você. – e então desgrudou-se dele, fazendo Castiel abrir os olhos para encara-lo.

_O que quer dizer com isso Dean? – perguntou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

Dean colocou a mão no bolso, tirando de lá duas alianças.

_Sam foi mais rápido que eu... – começou meio sem jeito. – Mas, eu tenho certeza que o amor dele pela Jéssica, em nada se compara ao meu por você.

_Dean... – o anjo parecia sem palavras.

_Castiel... – disse e então sorriu. – Eu não sou o cara mais romântico do mundo, eu não sei nem ao menos como se faz uma declaração de amor, mas eu vou adorar se você aceitar passar o resto dos seus dias comigo.

O anjo piscou várias vezes, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

_Eu, Dean Winchester, - e pegou a mão esquerda do anjo, escorregando a aliança prateada pelo dedo branco. – prometo te amar e respeitar por toda a minha vida...

_Na saúde e na doença... – acompanhou o anjo.

_Na riqueza e na pobreza...

_Até o fim da minha vida... – e beijou o loiro, calmo, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo.

_... Seja meu... Pra sempre, Cas. – pediu e Castiel sorriu.

_Sim... Pra sempre, Dean. – e o beijou novamente, sentia-se como se fosse morrer.

Morrer de felicidade.

* * *

**N/a: **Achei tão linda essa, me deixe saber se gostaram também. Deixem review!


End file.
